The One Destiny Forgot
by The Decemberist
Summary: Riku questions destiny. Oneshot, Riku-centric, one sided KairixRiku


Okay, I'm pretty much in love with one-sided rikuxkairi stories, even though i'm a dedicated sokai shipper. This is mainly Riku-centric anyway.  
This is set roughly over the events of KHI, and then sort of right after and Riku's reflecting on everything.

* * *

The One Destiny Forgot

Sometimes Riku found it hard not be angered at destiny. After all, it pretty much had screwed him over in every way possible. He'd lost the keyblade, sanity and almost his heart and life. But most of all, he'd lost _her_.

When they were younger, it was easier to pretend that he had a shot at being with her, even though she was so beautiful and pure. Riku was nothing like her. He was brooding and witty and slightly cynical, even at a young age. She was all smiles and happiness, like a ray of sunshine in a sunless world. His love for her was ill-fated from the beginning.

Besides, even when they were kids, it was always apparent she'd favored Sora more. She was always holding his hand when she thought Riku wasn't looking, or giving him hugs or laughing at his not funny jokes. Even though Riku surpassed his friend is basically everything, he could never quite win the constant competition for Kairi's attention, and then later, her heart. In that category, Sora was the victor every time.

~*~*~*~

It's the day before they're supposed to leave for their journey, and Riku was walking back to the dock to check on the raft. But instead, he sees Sora and Kairi sitting on the dock, talking softly. He can still hear them though, and his heart breaks when he hears Kairi exclaim, "Let's take the raft and leave now; just the two of us!"

He listens no more, and as he walks back to his boat, he feels the confusion and anger and sadness make his heart feel so full he's about to explode.

_Why don't you love me Kairi? Why won't you leave with just me? Why?_

~*~*~*~

Riku now surmises that that was when he realized that his chances of Kairi loving him were at an all-time low. But still, being the man he was, he hadn't been planning on giving up. But then destiny intervened and decided that it had made a mistake. Riku's heart wasn't strong enough to be the wielder of the keyblade and a symbol of light so screw him; Sora's the new keyblade master and gets Riku's destiny.

And then everything went wrong for Riku. Instead of Sora being the one falling into darkness and sacrificing everything he had, it was Riku. Instead of Sora being the one who tried his fucking hardest to win Kairi's heart but ultimately gets pushed aside, it was him. Sora got everything Riku was supposed to, and to him, that just fucking sucked.

~*~*~*~

"Kairi, please wake up!" He cries to her, but it's no use. He's been begging his love to awaken for days, but she has yet to even blink. Instead she stares ahead with glassy eyes and limbs that are something akin to a doll's.

Sure he finally has her, but not in the way he wants. It's all wrong.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi." He begs, cradling her small body in his arms. He's tried shaking her and lightly slapping her cheeks, but nothing wakes her up. She stays completely immobile and lifeless.

_I bet you'd wake up for Sora_, He can't help but think darkly.

~*~*~*~

And she did awaken for Sora. Because her damn heart was inside of Sora. Because she loved Sora, because she didn't love Riku and because of one little mistake Riku completely fucked everything up for himself.

He was supposed to have housed Kairi's heart; her pure heart. Not Sora.

_Why can't I be your prince Kairi? The one who rescues you from the darkness and brings your heart back? The one you'll look at with complete devotion and always wait for? Why? Is it because I was almost consumed by the darkness? I can change. Please, please listen to me, I love you, I love you. _

~*~*~*~

"Take care of her." It's the last thing he says to Sora before he closes himself in Kingdom Hearts, knowing very well he may die. He had to say it though. It was his formal withdrawal in the competition for their friend's affection, even though Sora has already won. Might as well keep his dignity, right?

Sora nods his head in complete seriousness, and Riku feels an over-whelming stab of jealousy, even though he came to terms with his new destiny. He can't be serious anymore; hell he can't take anything seriously.

He was ready to give up and let the damn darkness swallow him. If King Mickey hadn't found him, he would've. He would've disappeared quietly and no one would've cared. Because he's the one destiny forgot.

* * *

Okay so yeah, if anyone's confused let me clear something up. I've always kinda thought that when Sora got the keyblade instead of Riku, their destinys got switched around. So instead of Sora falling into darkness and not having Kairi love him, that became Riku's destiny, and Sora got the girl and the keyblade.  
Review, pretty please? :]


End file.
